unpredictable
by miniReeto
Summary: Dan kala itu, malam sedang memuntahkan salju. Detik ketika seorang asing bersurai keemasan mengajakku berbicara. [Hayama x OC/Reader] [late b'day fic for Hayama!] /Enjoy reading! xD


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Dan kala itu, malam sedang memuntahkan salju. Detik ketika seorang asing bersurai keemasan mengajakku berbicara.

* * *

" _Hei, apakah kau percaya pada keberadaan_ vampire _?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa ragu-ragu dari bibirnya. Terkesiap, tentu saja–apalagi ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang kebetulan sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sama denganku, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali._

"Vampire _? Ah, tentang berita di televisi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang_ booming _itu?" jawabku, tersenyum ramah demi membalas tatapan ingin tahu pemuda itu._

 _Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Seolah tak terganggu dengan angin senja yang barusan membuat bulu romaku_ _meremang. Fakta_ _bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa canggung di saat berbicara dengan seorang gadis asing di malam bersalju seperti ini–dia aneh._

" _Hmm…" Aku bersedekap seraya menengadahkan kepala–barangkali di atas langit ada jawabannya (atau hanya aku saja yang punya pemikiran bodoh seperti itu) sementara jemari diketuk menerka-nerka. "Mungkin ya… Antara percaya dan tidak. Intinya, aku ini tipe orang yang mengakui suatu hal jika sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

" _Kalau begitu, pertanyaan selanjutnya." Ia menarik diri, menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauh dariku seperti semula. "Di dalam bayanganmu, kaum_ vampire _itu seperti apa?"_

" _Maksudnya?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis._

" _Mungkin seperti di dalam cerita-cerita dongeng? Digambarkan sebagai monster bengis yang menghisap darah manusia, dianugerahi keabadian, dan mempunyai fisik yang rupawan. Seperti itu, barangkali?"_

 _Nada bicaranya menggebu-gebu sekali–aku tertawa kecil karenanya. "Omong kosong."_

" _Jadi,_ vampire _itu seperti apa?"_

 _Aku hampir terlonjak. Tiba-tiba sudah mendapati dirinya kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku, memandangiku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar menghendaki jawaban memuaskan. Iris hijau tua yang bagaikan sepasang zamrud ditimpa kerlip mahal–hipotesa dirinya sudah serupa kotak kaca. Dia nampaknya sudah tahu semuanya._

" _Lalu, apa jawabanmu bila kau berada di posisiku?"_

 _Ia tersenyum sejenak (aku ikut tersenyum juga). Telunjuknya perlahan terangkat, mengacu pada satu-satunya entitas selain dirinya. "Kau, tentu saja."_

 _Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia pun tampak tersenyum puas._

 _(Tidak ada gunanya aku mengikir taringku selama ini jika keberadaanku dapat dideteksi semudah ini.)_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, hei?"_

* * *

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak saat itu, Hayama Koutarou sama sekali belum memberiku jawaban serius terhadap pertanyaanku itu. Benar, aku sudah menyembunyikan taringku sedemikian rupa agar para manusia tidak menyadarinya, pun berbaur secara sempurna ketika semuanya sedang makan bersama. Hanya seorang Hayama Koutarou yang tidak tertipu, apa alasannya?

"Hei, Koutarou- _san_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahu jati diriku saat itu? Tidakkah kau merasa takut ketika bertemu monster sepertiku?"

Yang ditanya sejenak melirik, kemudian tersenyum menghangatkan–membuat jantungku sekilas berdebar lebih kencang. Kenyataan bahwa setelahnya ia berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku erat dari belakang membuat seluruh organ tubuhku rasanya mau meledak kepanasan. "Hanya insting. Dan kenapa aku harus takut dengan seorang gadis kecil yang menggigil kedinginan?"

"K-kau bercanda," timpalku spontan, gelagapan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kok." Ia terkekeh, lalu menambahkan, "Semua orang setuju bahwa aku ini seekor _cheetah_ , jadi wajar saja jika instingku lebih tajam dari manusia biasa, 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan hanya julukanmu dalam basket, kau tetap manusia biasa…" Aku menghela napas lelah. Dia ini memang sulit sekali diajak bicara serius.

"Yah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Siapa juga yang peduli bahwa kau ini _vampire_ ataupun manusia? Yang penting 'kan kau manis, hehe."

…

Ah, entahlah. Entah harus senang bahwa ia menerimaku apa adanya, atau harus marah karena kebodohan permanen sang _cheetah_ tukang gombal.

.

.

 **End! xD**

.

.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

MAMA TELAT BANGET KASIH KAMU HABEDE NAK KOUTA, MAAFIN MAMA NAK MAAFIN ;;A;; /ret /alaylo /capswoy

Ahahahaha! Pokoknya walopun ini fic geje segeje-gejenya, yang penting ini kupersembahkan buat ultahnya mybelovedson Hayama Koutarou hehehe :* btw maafkan saya yang menghilang setelah uas, ada yang nunggu a link to you ga? ._.a /plak!/ hahaha maafin saya, sebisa mungkin cepet-cepet saya ketik. Karena satu dan lain hal, makanya baru bisa ngetik lagi sekarang /udahcurhatnya

Yang udah masuk sekolah semangat ya! Btw saya masih libur lho xD /jangancurhatlagi


End file.
